


The Synthesis of Agent Antoine Triplett (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discussions of death, Gen, Phone Conversations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers for Episode: Ragtag, aftermath of disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1616405">The Synthesis of Agent Antoine Triplett</a> by qwanderer.</p><p>Author's summary: Antoine Triplett always listens to his mama. That's how he got where he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Synthesis of Agent Antoine Triplett (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Synthesis of Agent Antoine Triplett](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616405) by [qwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer). 



> Dear Jadesfire, I found two fics that seemed to be good fits for your requests, and I couldn't decide, so I recorded both hoping it would increase my odds of making you happy. Here's one, a story about Agent Triplett's background. Thanks for the opportunity to explore a different corner of the fandom than usual!

### Length

10 minutes, 0 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 6 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/syn-at-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/syn-at-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because I like the exploration of Triplett's dedication to service and his relationship with his mother.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than going back to school.

(Also announced, belatedly, at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/18364.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2704154.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1997866.html), and [shield-tv](http://shield-tv.livejournal.com/62900.html).)


End file.
